


Nightmares

by TheDeceiver



Category: Conqueror of Shamballa - Fandom, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Death, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Alfons Heiderich, Mild Gore, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeceiver/pseuds/TheDeceiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just something I came up with, uwu~ enjoy the fluff and if you want any more just ask~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I came up with, uwu~ enjoy the fluff and if you want any more just ask~

Alphonse had gotten his body back, finally, but through all of that he felt that every night he slept, nightmares came, to haunt him, Al didn't mind being in the suit of armour at the time when he had been in it at the start, but through the years it annoyed him, making the boy irritated. 

Even through the times Alphonse and his brother had been looking for the Philosopher Stone, Alphonse told himself that 'it's fine, brother will get me back' it took forever though but soon enough he was in his body, the price was that his brother got sent to the other side of the gate. 

He spent all his time building up his strength on Alchemy and at the time he had lost his memory, somehow. But he never gave up in getting his brother from the other side of the gate, and within a few years, hard filled years, he got his brother back. 

When Al got his brother back, he still found there was some sort of loss, he couldn't figure out what it was though, mind going blank as his head pressed against a smooth and soft pillow, eyes looking up at the ceiling. 

His brother was in the other room, most probably sleeping or reading a book considering that it was a late time.

Al's mind went blank as he thought of the times him and his brother were looking for the Philosopher Stone, what good times they were, they seemed much close then than now, but that was just what Al thought. 

Eyes drifted shut as he thought of the memories, and that's where the dreams came in, every night since he got his brother back, Alphonse ended up having these ridiculous nightmares.

That he was in his suit of armour and his brother was in a pool full of blood, that his brother never came back and he was left in the suit of armour to die, but of course the blood chel, he couldn't live without his brother being there, but he did, left all alone, on his own.

This continued for most of the nights, Alphonse finding himself waking up early times in the morning around 4am to 6am, sometimes his brother even asked what was wrong with him, but instead of worrying his brother, Al told him that he was fine. 

The nightmares continued and one night, on a particular night he woke up screaming, the nightmare wasn't like the last one, it was Edward, his brother being killed in front of his eyes, nothing that Al could do because he was frozen, guts and blood spilling everywhere.

Because of all of the noise Alphonse was making his brother woke up in a rather fast panicking state, running into his room as he shouted "Al! what's wrong?!" But all Alphonse could do was clench his blanket, eyes widened as tears ran down his cheeks.

On that night the sky was raining heavily, the sky dark with grey clouds.   
Al found his brother walking over to him, then he felt his head on something soft, looking over he found that it was his brothers chest.

Hands ran through his long ponytailed hair as his brother spoke the words "Don't worry Al, Nothing wrong, I'll protect you" 

Even though Edward didn't know what his dreams were, Ed still thought of what they could be about. 

Eyes slowly stopped widening as his eyes closed, pressing his head into the soft bulky chest as a smile made its way to Alphonse's lips "Thank you..." 

He spoke with such kindness that Edward couldn't help smiling as well.

Alphonse shifted so that he was facing his brother, hands wrapping around Edwards waist as he hugged him.

Edwards hands slowly wrapped around his baby brother as he hugged back. 

For the rest of the night they stayed like that, hugging each other. The next morning both of them were sleeping on Alphonse's bed, positions slightly off as pillows were scattered on the floor.

Then the rest of the nights Alphonse found he still had nightmares, but if his brother was with him on the nights then he would be fine, and be able to sleep with the comfort of his brother.


End file.
